Changes
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke comes back, but how much had really changed? ODing on fluff and sarcasm. Sasu/Naru WARNING: language, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story turned out not how i originally planned, but when does it ever? Anyway, just one of those things where i had to get it out of my head so that i could start on something else non ff realted. it's rushed a bit and slightly ooc. but hope you enjoy anyway.

WARNING: yaoi, language, lemon in later chapters.  
DISCALIMER: if i owned Naruto i probably wouldn't be posting here.

* * *

Changes

Naruto sat alone on top of the hokage monument. He had been there all day just thinking and observing the village. Of course it had been raining for two days straight by that point so hardly anyone was out. Naruto had long been soaked and now his body was numb to the freezing winds trying to bite at his skin. He didn't really have anything to worry about though; the Kyuubi would always heal him if he got sick. And if he didn't, Naruto would complain until he was so annoyed and healed him just to get some peace and quiet. Suddenly Naruto felt that the rain wasn't hitting him anymore. He looked up to see an umbrella over his head.

"You shouldn't be out here." Sakura said. Naruto ignored her and looked back at the village. "I know you won't get sick, but we still worry when you sit up here for hours in the rain."

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Go back inside before you get sick." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto, please come in for my sake at least." Sakura said softly. Naruto stood up and turned to face her. She smiled warmly at him and took his hand. "You're freezing, Naruto." She told him as they started walking.

"I'll be fine." Naruto told her. Sakura just nodded knowing it would be no use lecturing him. They walked slowly to the hokage tower. Naruto wouldn't let Sakura walk as quickly as she had wanted to but she did manage to pull him faster than he had wanted to go. They made it into the tower where Shizune was waiting for them with a towel, a blanket, a new set of clothes and a warm mug of tea.

"What were you doing up there all day?" Sakura asked as she dried Naruto's hair with the towel while he peeled his soaked jacket off.

"Just trying to clear my head of a few things." Naruto told her pulling his shirt off as well. Sakura put the towel over Naruto's back and he pulled off his pants.

"But you're okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled weakly at her and nodded. He was tired from sitting in the freezing rain all day.

"I'll be fine Sakura. You shouldn't worry about me so much." Naruto told her. Sakura nodded.

"When you get dressed, Tsunade wants to see you." Sakura said. Naruto nodded as he started drying himself off. He waited until Sakura left the room before he took off his boxers and got dressed in the clean outfit Shizune had given him. He wrapped the blanket around himself and took a sip of the tea. That being done he made his way to Tsunade's office. The door was opened and Tsunade looked as if she was waiting for him.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed.

"What goes on in that head of yours, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing much at the moment." Naruto replied with a slight smile.

"Sakura told me you were up there all day to clear your head?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "Naruto, I know you have had a lot of things troubling your mind recently. But the next time you need to clear your mind, do it on a day when it isn't 40 degrees outside and raining." Tsunade said. Naruto laughed softly and nodded.

"I'll try not to. I'm sorry I worried you, granny Tsunade." Naruto said with a small smile.

"I don't want you walking back to your apartment in this weather so you can stay here for the night." Tsunade said. Naruto looked up at her. "You look exhausted, kid." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of am." He said.

"Well, go find a room and get some sleep." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and left the office. Tsunade knew as much as Sakura lectures and scolding was wasted on the teen. He had a lot troubling him recently but he would spend a day thinking about it and then be fine. It was just something that happened with Naruto. Naruto slowly made it to a room with a couch. He drank a few more sips of his tee and then laid down, easily falling asleep. That night he didn't dream which was strange. Naruto always had dreams, or more appropriately nightmares. But not that night. Naruto woke up the next morning feeling well rested but still kind of exhausted.

"Maybe Tsunade was right about me not sitting out in the rain for hours." Naruto somewhat laughed to himself. He stood up and walked to the door. As he opened the door he found Shizune standing there with her fist raised about to knock.

"Oh, Naruto, I was just about to see if you were awake." Shizune said. Naruto smiled.

"Well here I am. What did you need?" He asked. Shizune looked off to the side and Naruto's smile fell. "Shizune?"

"We've gotten word on Sasuke. Tsunade is sending a team out." Shizune said bracing herself for when Naruto shoved past her to run to Tsunade's office. She felt a gust of wind go by but thankfully Naruto avoided running into her.

"I want to go!" Naruto yelled as he came into Tsunade's office. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll have to ask the captain." She said plainly while pointing at Neji. Naruto grit his teeth and looked at the Hyuuga boy.

"You?" Naruto growled.

"Absolutely not. I can't have you on my team for this mission." Neji shook his head. Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Neji by the collar.

"I will be on the team for this mission whether you want me or not." Naruto told him. Neji looked over at Tsunade who shrugged. She knew there would be nothing she could say to make him change his mind. Neji huffed.

"You will follow my orders, Uzumaki, if you plan to be on this team." Neji said. Naruto let go of his collar but still glared at him. "We are going to do this my way and if you have a problem with it you can stay here."

"Whatever you say, captain." Naruto said sarcastically and left the office. Neji glared at Tsunade but she didn't seen affected by it. Neji left the office as well to find Naruto waiting for him. "When are we leaving?"

"Two hours." Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be on this one, Uzumaki?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at him and glared.

"I promised that I would bring him back." Naruto said.

"That was 6 years ago." Neji said. Naruto shrugged.

"A promise is a promise. I can't exactly go back on my word, Neji." Naruto told him. Neji sighed.

"You're gonna get hurt." He told the blonde.

"Probably." Naruto smiled at him and walked off.

"Physically and emotionally." Neji muttered softly as Naruto disappeared around the corner. Neji sighed and went to gather the rest of his team. An hour later Naruto was sitting at the gates of Konoha.

"Oi, Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked while walking up to him. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru.

"Waiting to leave on a mission. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Waiting for the Sand representative to arrive. It's such a drag having to escort her around." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto smirked.

"So, you and Temari," Naruto started.

"Don't even go there, runt." Temari said as she walked up. Naruto looked over at Temari and scratched the back of his head. Temari was even scarier that Sakura when she is angry.

"I was kidding. Just kidding." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Tsk." Temari rolled her eyes. "So, on my way over I heard a rumor that that Uchiha kid killed his brother." She said casually, not really knowing that it was kind of a taboo around Naruto. Shikamaru's eyes went to Naruto.

"Yeah, we're going on a mission to finally bring him back." Naruto smiled at Temari, completely ignoring Shikamaru's look.

"I don't know. If the rumors are true, he sounds pretty dangerous now." Temari shrugged. Naruto looked to the side.

"Well, we have to get going." Shikamaru quickly said noticing Naruto's mood change. Naruto looked up. "Good luck on your mission, Naruto. I'm sure it will be a success." Shikamaru said waving over his shoulder as he started walking. Temari bowed and followed Shikamaru.

"Thanks, Shika." Naruto called after him. He wasn't sure if Shikamaru really though the mission would be a success, but he was glad for the slight reassurance. Neji showed up about forty-five minutes later.

"You're here early." Neji said.

"Didn't want you leaving with out me." Naruto told him. He had his suspicions that Neji would do something like that. Not really to be mean but to do what he thought was best. "Who else is coming?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba, Lee and Hinata." Neji said. Naruto gave him a look. "Kiba is the best tracker ninja in the village. Lee is an excellent fighter. Tsunade insisted that we take a medic-nin and Hinata is good enough that I wouldn't have to take Sakura." Naruto nodded.

"That's good that you didn't bring Sakura." Naruto said.

"I didn't want to bring you either." Neji told him. Naruto smirked.

"Looks like you're stuck with me though." Naruto said. "You told me once that I'm the only person who could save Sasuke. I still think you're right and I'm not about to let this chance of finally bringing him back slip by me." Naruto said somewhat seriously. Neji nodded.

"Very well." Neji nodded. They waited for another five minutes before Hinata and Lee showed up.

"N-Naruto? Y-you're going to c-come too?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yep, can't let you guys take all the credit for bringing Sasuke back." Naruto smiled. Lee smiled and slapped Naruto on the back.

"Excellent my youthful friend, the springtime of youth calls us on this mission." Lee said. Naruto and Neji rolled their eyes.

"Where the hell is Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"He's late." Hinata said.

"Tsk, idiot." Neji said.

"What was that?" Kiba asked as he and Akamaru landed in front of them.

"You're an idiot." Neji told him. Kiba growled. "Let's go." He said as he started walking down the road. "Okay, so this is how it's going to go. Kiba, you're in front because you're tracking. Then me because I can use my byakugan to see if any enemies are ahead of us. Then Lee because you can easily fight if an enemy attacks from in front or behind. Naruto is next so that you can keep an eye on Hinata. And Hinata you use your byakugan to watch behind us. Everyone got that?"

"Yes." They all answered.

"Good." Neji nodded. They all jumped up into the trees.

"So where was the last reported sighting of Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they leapt from branch to branch.

"A small settlement about half a day away from Konoha." Neji answered. "The time before that was a settlement a little further. From the reports it sounds as if Uchiha is headed for the village, but no one knows his intentions."

"What about his team? Last we saw him, he was with a group of three other people." Lee said.

"No report of traveling companions." Neji said. "There was a rumor that he had disbanded the group and sent them on their way. There have also been rumors saying he killed them. There haven't been any reports on either of the stories so no one knows." Naruto bit his lip. The idea of Sasuke murdering his companions seemed preposterous in one part of his head while the other side of his head believed it to be more than possible. They went on in silence for an hour. No one really knew what to say anyway.

_'What's going to happen when we meet? Are you going to kill me or will you agree to come back? Heh, you'd probably kill me and then agree to go back just to spite me. What will I do when I see you? I kind of want to punch you in the face for leaving. Then another one for trying to kill me that first time. Then another one for trying to kill me again. But you're my best friend and I don't think I can do that. Are we best friends, teme? Or did you really break that bond like you said you were going to. I hope you didn't.'_ Naruto thought as they moved through the trees. They made it to the settlement and stopped at the gates.

"Ah, so they did send escorts." Sasuke smirked from his perch on the gates of the small town.

Okay so that's the first chapter. if you do end up "fav"ing this fic please leave me a review as to why it your faves.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2. this is kind of where it turned from my original plan but i think it flows nicely the rest of the way. enjoy.

WARNING: yaoi, language, lemon later  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto. otherwise the characters wouldn't be as ooc... you know?

* * *

"What?" Kiba asked looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You were expecting a fight then?" He asked lazily. "I can always give you one." He said reaching for his kantana.

"Sasuke, explain your reason for being here." Neji demanded.

"I did what I left to do. The only logical thing to do now is to return to Konoha." Sasuke yawned. "I've been purposefully staying at these places so the village would hear about it and send ninja after me."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked. Sasuke dropped down from the gate and landed in front of them.

"Why go back by myself to be arrested when I can have an escort and return as the found prodigal's son?" Sasuke asked. He walked right past them and started down the road towards Konoha. "Try and keep up now, I have been waiting on that gate for two days for you guys to show up." He said without looking back at them.

"You've been waiting?" Naruto growled. "YOU'VE been waiting?" He growled again. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a bored expression. "It's been six fucking years Sasuke. We've been waiting six years for you and now all you can say is that you've been waiting for us?"

"I never told you to spend all that time chasing me. In fact I remember telling you not to. It's not my fault you're an idiot." Sasuke shrugged and started walking again. Naruto gnashed his teeth and ran to punch Sasuke but Lee caught him.

"Naruto, don't be hasty. This is what you wanted is it not? For Sasuke to return with us?" Lee asked and Naruto struggled against his hold. Naruto grunted and stopped struggling. Lee let him go.

"Keep up then." Sasuke said jumping into the trees and taking off. The other followed him closely.

"You know you'll probably be arrested." Neji told Sasuke as they ran. Sasuke said nothing. They made it back to the village without any delays. The villagers gasped when they saw Sasuke walking down the street. Sasuke could feel Naruto's glare on his back the entire time and even when they entered the hokage's office he could hear him scowling.

"You sent for me, hokage-sama?" Sasuke smirked as he approached her desk.

"So you've returned then?" Tsuande asked.

"Until I get bored and decide to leave again." Sasuke shrugged with an indifferent tone. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're going to be held in the prison while the council decides what to do with you." Tsunade said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Very well then." Sasuke said.

"Neji." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am." Neji bowed. Sasuke smirked at Neji and Neji walked out of the room with Sasuke following him. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. The Uchihas were always cocky and arrogant, and Sasuke was no exception.

"You three are dismissed." Tsunade waved Lee, Kiba and Hinata out of the room. Naruto growled as he stepped forward to await his instructions. "You are not to tell Sakura any of this until the council comes to its decision. You will not contact Sasuke Uchiha until that day as well. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Yes, hokage-sama." Naruto said. Not that it really mattered anyway, like hell was he going to see the bastard in prison and Sakura was too busy at the hospital for him to have time to tell her.

"Very well, you're dismissed." Tsunade said. Naruto bowed and left. A few minutes later Tsunade looked up at the hokage monument and saw Naruto sitting up there. She sighed and went back to her work.

_'How much have you changed, Sasuke?'_ Naruto wondered as he sat on the monument and looked down at the city. He always sat on the fourth's head because it was the highest and he could see everything from there. It also had a clear view of the hokage's office. Not that he spied on Tsunade, in fact it was the opposite. He knew she worried about him and so he always stayed where she could keep an eye on him otherwise she would lecture him much more than she already did. He stayed there all night, it was that or go sit in his apartment and this definitely had the better view. Around midnight it started to rain.

"Just fucking peachy." Naruto grumbled pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. "Tsunade is gonna kill me but I really don't want to go home." Naruto said to himself. But then again, who would want to go home to a freezing, dark, empty apartment when it's just as freezing and dark up there.

"Naruto?" Sai said softly. Naruto looked up to see Sai standing beside him.

"Oh, hey Sai." Naruto said.

"What are you doing up here?" Sai asked.

"Just thinking about some stuff." Naruto shrugged.

"You could get sick sitting out here in the rain." Sai said. Naruto shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said.

"What's troubling you?" Sai asked.

"Tsk. You guys always worry about me." Naruto smiled.

"Most people don't sit out in the rain unless they have a death wish." Sai said. Naruto laughed a bit.

"Seriously, don't worry about me, Sai. You should get inside before you get sick." Naruto smiled at him.

"Okay. But here, I brought you some tea." Sai said handing Naruto a thermos.

"Thanks, Sai." He smiled taking the warm thermos. Sai nodded and disappeared. Naruto took a few sips from the thermos and then held it against his chest to protect it from the freezing rain. He looked down at the prison and sighed.

_'Why did you come back? What are you thinking?'_ Naruto thought glaring at the prison. He knew Sasuke's cell had a window facing the hokage monument. Of course the only reason he knew that was because the rest of the rest of the prison was full. Apparently this month was a good month for criminals to do crime... or maybe a bad one since they were all in jail now. Naruto glared at the window of Sasuke's cell. _'Che, stupid teme.'_ He said looking back out at the village.

Sasuke sat in his cell glaring up at the orange spec on the hokage monument.

_'Tsk. Dobe, why are you sitting up there? What are you thinking about?'_ Sasuke asked. He sat back down in his cell and glared at the guards gawking at him through the bars.

"What do you want?" he snapped at them flashing his sharingan. The guards 'eeped' and quickly moved away from the cell. Neji snorted and leaned on the bars of the cell, looking in at Sasuke.

"Be glad that Tsunade didn't hand you over to Ibiki." Neji said. Sasuke smirked remembering the man from the chunin exams.

"Nah, he doesn't scare me anymore." Sasuke shook his head.

"What are you planning, coming back here like this?" Neji asked.

"Like I told Tsunade, I'm just back till I get bored and move on." Sasuke shrugged.

"So you're not a threat to Konoha?" Neji asked.

"Che, I was never a threat to Konoha. The only person I was ever a threat to is dead now. I told everyone when I left that I was going to gain the power to kill my brother I had no other motives." Sasuke told him. Neji stared at him.

"So then, you came back on a whim?" Neji asked.

"Pretty much." Sasuke shrugged.

"And what happened to your companions?" Neji asked. Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"I haven't had a companion for a long time." Sasuke smirked at him.

"Fine then, the team you led, what happened to them?" Neji asked.

"Disbanded." Sasuke said calmly.

"Rumor says murdered." Neji said. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Dead, yes. Murdered? A little." Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Juggo committed suicide. He said if he couldn't follow me he would lose control so he'd rather kill himself than anyone else. Suigetsu and Karin got into a huge fight and Suigetsu won by cutting her head off. Then of course I had already planned on killing Suigetsu because he was too dangerous to let loose in the world anyway." Sasuke said. "So, yes, they're all dead. I only killed one of them and, well, that was a favor to the rest of you rather than out of malice." He added with a shrug.

"I see." Neji nodded. "Tsunade wanted me to tell you that the council will hold their meeting tomorrow. It can take anywhere from one day to one month before they make their decision."

"I'm not too worried. They're not going to kill me so I have no need to worry." Sasuke shrugged.

"I believe you've gotten more arrogant over the years, Uchiha." Neji said. Sasuke smirked as he chuckled slightly.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn." Neji half laughed. "I'm sure there is more. I didn't know you well enough to tell though I'm sure Naruto and Sakura will be able to." Sasuke's eyes flashed at the mention of his old teammates.

"I don't think they care much if they haven't even come to annoy me here." Sasuke said. Neji shook his head.

"Naruto is forbidden to come here and Sakura has no idea that you are back." Neji said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh well, the council is probably going to kick me out of the village anyway. Not like I care." Sasuke said indifferently. Neji scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Uchiha. I'll come back to check on you tomorrow." Neji said. Sasuke nodded and Neji walked off. Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the wall.

_'Hopefully they don't take too long. This cell is really uncomfortable.'_ Sasuke thought and closed his eyes to hopefully get some sleep.

Yay chapter 2 is done.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
NOT FOR CHILDRENS TO READ!  
onward...

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are released. You will be under surveillance for a period of six months. In the sixth month the council will again meet to discuss whether or not to keep you under surveillance or to reinstate you as a ninja of Konoha." An ANBU read form a scroll as Sasuke was allowed out of his cell.

"So, I'm free to go then?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. The ANBU nodded and Sasuke bowed slightly and walked off. Sasuke made it to the front of the prison and saw Naruto standing there. "Are you surveillance or just here to see me?" Sasuke asked.

"What makes you think I'm waiting for you?" Naruto scoffed.

"Do you have many friends in the prison then?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked off to the side.

"Fine, I came to see you." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and started walking.

"Are you coming?" He asked over his shoulder. Naruto growled and followed Sasuke.

"Teme." He mumbled under his breath.

"I see you haven't changed at all." Sasuke said.

"What? I've changed plenty!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. He put his hand to his own head and then measured against Naruto's.

"Hn, you might have gotten taller." Sasuke shrugged. "You're still shorter than me though." He said as he started walking again. Naruto gasped.

"What?" He yelled.

"You're still an idiot. You still wear a stupid orange suit. You're still loud and obnoxious. Nothing has changed." Sasuke shrugged. "You're probably still weaker than me too." He added with a smirk. Naruto looked at him and then smiled.

"You're an even bigger bastard than I remember, but you're still as cocky." Naruto smirked. "But I hate to tell you, I was always stronger than you." Naruto added while walking a little faster so that he was in front of Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed.

"You? You were always a reckless idiot who relied on me to save your ass on missions." Sasuke said.

"Them's fighting words, Teme." Naruto cast a sideways glance at him. Challenge proposed. Sasuke smirked. Challenge accepted.

"When and where, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Training grounds, right now." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and disappeared. It was a race first. Sasuke smirked as he got to the training field they had first trained at as genin.

"Looks like I won." Sasuke said to himself while catching his breath.

"What took so long, Teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto sitting on one of the posts. "I've been waiting."

"How in the hell?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"What was that you said about being better?" Naruto asked.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto jumped down and walked up to Sasuke.

"Ready when you are. Like I said, I've been waiting for you." Naruto smiled. They got into their fighting stances. "So, how was training with the perverted snake?" Naruto asked as he made his first attack.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke growled.

"That bad, huh?" Naruto smiled as Sasuke threw a punch. "You know, at least my perverted sanin was interested in women."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked kicking at Naruto.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that snake wanted your body in more than one way." Naruto smirked as he landed a punch. "How many times did he try to get into your pants, huh?"

"Oh shut up." Sasuke snapped at him kicking him in the stomach.

"That shirt he gave you sure was pretty all open and showing off your chest and stomach. Did he make that special for you?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke punched him.

"Get serious, dobe." Sasuke growled. Naruto's eyes flashed.

"Fine then." Naruto said. Naruto landed a punch on Sasuke's chest that sent him flying.

"You were holding back." Sasuke said standing back up and rubbing his chest.

"You said get serious." Naruto told him. "No more useless banter about getting molested by pedophiliac snakes. Now time for the serious questions." Naruto growled pulling out a kunai. Sasuke reached for his kantana when he realized his weapons had been taken away when he arrived at the prison.

"I don't have a weapon." Sasuke said.

"Too bad, I've gotten serious." Naruto told him. "If you're so good, you won't need it." Naruto said. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Very well." Sasuke said preparing himself.

"Why did you leave?" Naruto asked running at Sasuke.

"I told you," Sasuke started. Naruto cut his cheek and kicked him in the stomach.

"That's bullshit, Sasuke." Naruto growled. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the head and Naruto hit the ground. Naruto kicked Sasuke's legs out from under him. "You could have gotten stronger staying here."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pinned Sasuke on the ground and pointed the kunai at his neck.

"Yeah." Naruto smirked. Sasuke smirked.

"Are you positive?" He asked and dissolved.

"Absolutely." Naruto said from behind the real Sasuke who was standing a few feet away. The Naruto on the ground disappeared. "I saw that genjutsu coming before you even started it." Sasuke snarled and jerked his head back to hit Naruto's face. Naruto let go of him.

"Tsk, you think you can really beat me?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you leave, Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke growled punching Naruto and then kicking him.

"You said it yourself, we were best friends." Naruto said.

"You had other friends." Sasuke said kicking Naruto's legs out from under him.

"You had other friends, Sasuke. I only had you and you left." Naruto growled grabbing Sasuke's leg and throwing him on the ground.

"You seemed to get along just fine without me." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes turned red and he hit Sasuke harder than any punch or kick before and smirked at the satisfying sound of bone breaking under his fist. Sasuke coughed up a bit of blood and glared at Naruto.

"You have no idea what I went through when you left." Naruto growled at him. "How hard I trained to get stronger just so that I could bring you back. I tortured myself so that you would fucking acknowledge me, so that I could be worth acknowledging to you. But I'm never going to be good enough or strong enough in your eyes, am I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke get out a pained grunt as he tried to sit up.

"You've gotten stronger." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Fuck you, Sasuke. I don't need your approval anymore." Naruto growled as he stood up. He started to walk off.

"But you still want me." Sasuke called after him as he stood up. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was slowly walking towards him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto growled. Sasuke made it to him and smirked at him. They were less than a foot apart from each other.

"Come on, Naruto." Sasuke said softly looking into Naruto's eyes. "We both know why you really spent all that time chasing me." Sasuke said. Naruto looked off to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said.

"Why you were so desperate to bring me back. It's because you lo-" Sasuke started.

"Don't be stupid, Sasuke. I made a promise to Sakura to bring you back. That was the only reason." Naruto told him. Sasuke laughed.

"We both know you're lying." Sasuke said gripping Naruto's chin in his hand. "Tell me the truth, Naruto." Sasuke said turning Naruto's head to look at him. Naruto cast his eyes to the side. "Look at me Naruto and tell me the truth." Sasuke said. Naruto kept his eyes to the side. Sasuke laughed. "You won't be able to deny what we both know, Dobe." Sasuke said tightening his grip on Naruto's chin. Sasuke leant down and kissed him before Naruto shoved him off.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto growled at him before turning and walking off. Sasuke sighed.

yay for chapter three and really crappy fight scenes and stupid sarcastic banter about Sasuke getting molested by Orochimaru (you know that he totally wanted sasuke's body in more than one way)


	4. Chapter 4

yay, you made it to chapter 4! if you have made it this far you already know i DON'T OWN NARUTO. and that this story is rated m for YAOI, LANGUAGE, and lemon later. anyways, chappie 4...

* * *

"What are you thinking about this time?" Sakura asked sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto looked over at her and sighed.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

"I heard Sasuke kissed you." Sakura said. Naruto didn't answer her. "I always had a hunch, you know." Sakura said.

"He kissed me, Sakura. I didn't kiss him." Naruto growled.

"Who said the hunch was about you?" Sakura smiled. Naruto laughed. "He was always too much of a pretty boy to be straight."

"He is awfully pretty." Naruto smiled. Sakura nodded and then they were quiet. "He knew, somehow he knew." Naruto said softly.

"He's always been pretty observant I guess." Sakura sighed leaning back on her hands. She looked up at the sky.

"I still don't know if he feels the same or if he's just playing with me." Naruto frowned. Sakura looked over at him.

"Come on, lets get some ramen." Sakura said standing up. "My treat." She added with a smile. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great." Naruto said. They walked towards the ramen bar in an awkward silence until Sakura broke it.

"So, did he ever say if Orochimaru tried to molest him?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and laughed.

"No, but you should have seen him when I mentioned it." Naruto smiled. There was a silence after that but this time it was comfortable. They reached the ramen bar and ordered a bowl. As they were waiting Sai came in.

"Here you guys are." Sai said. Naruto and Sakura both smiled at him.

"You want to join us?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded and sat down next to Naruto. They fell into a casual and friendly conversation. When they were finished eating the three teens left and headed their separate ways. Naruto felt Sasuke following him since the ramen bar and finally stopped to turn and glare at him. "What are you following me for?" Naruto growled at him.

"So Sai is the name of my replacement?" Sasuke asked. "I remember meeting him, but never remembered his name." He said casually as he fell into step with Naruto.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Is he any good in bed?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Well if he's my replacement I would hate for you to be imagining me with a bad lover." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I've never had sex with Sai." Naruto growled at him.

"But you've thought of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't be a jackass." Naruto told him.

"So it's only me you've ever thought about going to bed with?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes flashed red and he glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto growled dangerously.

"Come on, Naru-chan, you know boys like to tease their crushes." Sasuke smirked. Naruto clenched his fists at his side.

"Fuck. You. Sasuke." Naruto managed to grit out.

"Just admit you're in love with me, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Fine, you first though." Naruto said looking at Sasuke knowing Sasuke would do no such thing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm in love with you." He said plainly without any hesitation. Naruto saw that he wasn't lying either. He was slightly shocked that Sasuke actually confessed, but didn't let it show in his features.

"Tsk, I always knew it." Naruto said and walked off. Sasuke, however, was not pleased with that.

"Naruto you better get back here right now and tell me the truth." Sasuke demanded. Naruto glanced over his shoulder but kept walking. Sasuke growled and followed Naruto. Naruto walked casually as Sasuke brooded by his side.

"Doesn't feel too good to be ignored, huh?" Naruto asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Just tell me, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Nah, I think I'll wait." Naruto shook his head.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over at him and then looked back in front of himself.

"Yeah, I know how much you want to hear it. But once I finally do confess my true feelings who's to say you're gonna stick around? You did tell the hokage that you were only here until you get bored and leave again. I might as well hold my confession out for as long as I possibly can just to keep you here." Naruto said. By the time he had finished they had reached his apartment building. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked at him. Sasuke scowled in return. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke gently. "Night, Teme." Naruto smiled before walking into the building. Sasuke stared at the place where Naruto had been slightly shocked and confused.

"He just kissed me." Sasuke said to himself.

_'Hell yes! He totally just kissed me! Naruto just freaking kissed me after implying that he was in love with me!'_ Sasuke thought as inner Sasuke did a happy jig. Outer Sasuke would have smiled, had he not had to scowl and glare at the people on the street who had witnessed the kiss. The people quickly went back to what they had been doing and then Sasuke allowed himself to smile as he walked home, touching his lips. The next day Sasuke spent the whole day trying to get Naruto to confess but was only given a kiss as Naruto went into his apartment that night.

"Good night, Teme." Naruto smiled and walked into the building.

_'He kissed me again!'_ Inner Sasuke did another happy jig. _'Tomorrow I want to get a confession though. But if I don't I'm at least going to be prepared for that kiss and kiss him back. I'm gonna kiss the crap out of him.'_ Inner Sasuke nodded as he made his decision. Outer Sasuke was still standing there blushing like an idiot. The next night Sasuke had taken Naruto to the ramen bar to have dinner. After ramen they got ice-cream and walked around the park talking a bit. They made it back to Naruto's apartment and Naruto laughed.

"Was this a date?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was taken off guard by the question.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you offered to take me out to dinner. You bought me dinner. You bought me dessert. We walked around the park at sunset and now you've just walked me home." Naruto said.

"Well, usually there's a goodnight kiss in there too." Sasuke said.

"Do you have a good night kiss for me then?" Naruto smirked.

_'Okay, you can do this. Just grab him and then ravish him. It's okay if you screw him right here on the street too. Wait, no. Self control, don't screw him on the street. That would be bad and you'd get arrested for public indecency. Ravish him then leave. Then think of plan to screw Naruto somewhere not in the street when you get home.'_ Inner Sasuke said. Outer Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto before pressing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto smirked and Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip and Sasuke eagerly opened his mouth to allow the heavenly muscle in. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled himself flush against Sasuke's front. When they both were on the brink of passing out from lack of oxygen they broke apart.

"That was a hell of a good night kiss. Huh, dobe?" Sasuke asked slightly panting. Naruto just nodded not trusting myself to speak in coherent sentences at the time. Sasuke smirked and leaned in to give Naruto a gentle peck on the lips. "Night, Naru." Sasuke smiled.

"Ni-, Sas," Naruto mumbled as he turned to go into the building.

_'HOLY CRAP THAT WAS HOT!!'_ inner Sasuke screamed. _'Okay, now think of ways to do that again only also get naked and fuck him so hard he can't walk for at least a few days. I bet he's into wild, rough, kinky shit too. Oh yes, I definitely picked the right guy to fall in love with.'_ Sasuke smirked deviously. He made it to his house and started planning.

Huzza for overdosages of sarcasm and fluffiness and perverted Sasuke! it's gonna be kind of like that for the rest of the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. this means that my story does not suck. yay for me and my story and ya for you for reading this story!

WARNING: Yaoi, language, fluffiness, OOCness and lemon later.  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto. Sasuke owns naruto and Kishimoto owns Sasuke. therefore Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

"Sorry, Sasuke, I have to miss our date." Naruto told Sasuke as he prepared his weapons. Sasuke pouted while leaning against a wall and watching the blonde.

"But it's so stupid. This mission is so simple and they're sending you to do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow, Sasuke, you make it sound like I'm actually competent." Naruto smiled up at him

_'This won't do at all. Tonight was the night I was finally going to seduce him!'_ Inner Sasuke cried dramatically.

"Tsk, even I know you're too good to be taking this mission. You're a jonin, Naruto. This is a chunin level mission at best." Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry, Sasuke, Tsunade gave me this mission so I have to do it." Naruto said.

"But we had a date." Sasuke pouted. Naruto smiled and went over to him and kissed him gently.

"It's not that long. I'll be back tomorrow and we can go out tomorrow night." Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." He said. It's not like he really had anything to do anyway.

"Aw, cheer up, Teme. It's just one day." Naruto smiled.

"Fine." Sasuke huffed. "I don't need you around all the time, I can survive a day without you." Naruto smiled.

"That's my big boy." He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I got to go. Faster I leave, the faster I'll get back." Naruto said. He kissed Sasuke and then left. Sasuke waited at the gates for Naruto the next day but he didn't come back. The day after when Naruto didn't return Sasuke got worried.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto hasn't returned from his mission yet." Sasuke said calmly although the worry was evident in his eyes. Tsunade frowned and looked away from Sasuke. "What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"Naruto never made it to the rendezvous point. We don't know what happened. I sent out a tracker team but nothing came up." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto's vanished." Tsunade said. Sasuke stared at her.

"He couldn't have just vanished, Tsunade. He's Naruto the most obvious and obnoxious ninja in the entire world. Anyone who is blind and deaf could find him. Where the hell is he?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know." Tsunade said. "I'm having trackers scouting the area non stop and if he doesn't show up after another two days we will assume he had been kidnapped and I'll send scouting and retrieval ninjas out as well. If he is not found by the end of the week I will have a meeting to see what we can do. I promise I will keep you updated on anything." Tsunade said. Sasuke frowned and nodded. Naruto couldn't have just disappeared and even he was at least capable enough to not get kidnapped. Akatsuki had already been destroyed so there wasn't anyone really after Naruto. A few days later Tsunade received a letter.

_We've got one of your shinobi. Give us one-hundred million or we will kill him._

"That much money will more than just bankrupt the entire village. We need to find him before they kill him." Tsunade said. She sent about ten teams out to find Naruto but all came back empty handed. Tsunade rotated teams to search for him every day for two weeks but nothing came up. After a month and a half Sasuke went to Tsunade.

"Let me look for him, please." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I'll get a team," Tsunade started.

"Alone." Sasuke said.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Because when I find them, I don't want anyone to see what I'm going to do to those guys." Sasuke said as his sharingan flashed. Tsunade bowed her head.

"Please, bring him back alive." She said.

"I will." Sasuke said before he took off. Sasuke had been thinking about it for the entire month and a half and had a fairly good idea of where Naruto was. Or at least the direction he was in. Unlike Tsunade who just sent out teams in a general three day radius, Sasuke knew that Naruto's captors had sent a bird with the message. The message was received four days after Naruto had left. Naruto hadn't made it to his rendezvous point that was about half a day away which means Naruto was taken only a few hours after leaving. So then that meant two days for the captors to travel for a bird messenger and two days for the bird to fly back to the village.

_'If they did anything to him I swear I'm gonna strangle them with their insides.'_ Sasuke thought angrily. He headed off to where he thought Naruto would be. He tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever he found but knew that if they had hurt Naruto he would probably go off and kill them. He made it to the town with messenger birds and asked about anyone who had sent a message to Konoha. The man there shook his head.

"We get many people sending messages to many different villages. We can't keep track of them especially someone who came by a month ago." The man said. "I'm very sorry I couldn't help you."

"That's fine." Sasuke said kindly although inside he was frustrated and pissed off. He kept going. He was a few hours past the town when he felt a burst of chakra that he would have recognized anywhere. "Naruto." He said softly before running off towards there the chakra was coming from.

_'That's the fox's chakra. He must be in trouble if he's resorted to using that. And it's getting more powerful by the minute.'_ Sasuke thought as he ran. Sasuke had thought he had mentally prepared himself for anything but this definitely wasn't what he was thinking. There was what Sasuke assumed to be Naruto. It was a red glowing figure with white eyes and four tails. It looked like the way the Kyuubi was described as in the legends. The Kyuubi sat next to a giant hole in the ground. Sasuke could smell blood coming form the hole.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly. The Kyuubi looked over at Sasuke and growled. Sasuke could feel the fury and bloodlust pouring off of this creature in suffocating waves. The Kyuubi roared at Sasuke and jumped towards him, pulling its claw back and ready to take a swipe at Sasuke. Sasuke activated his sharingan and glared at the Kyuubi. "Naruto." He said sternly. The creature froze mid leap and immediately landed on the ground to look up at Sasuke. "Naruto, calm down." He ordered as his sharingan started spinning. The Kyuubi growled but one of the tails started disappearing. Sasuke reached out and held onto Naruto's arms. When the first tail disappeared it started to look a bit more like Naruto. Naruto glared at Sasuke and gnashed his teeth and growled and swung his tails, but Sasuke kept his eye contact with Naruto and forced him to keep calming down. The chakra surrounding Naruto burned Sasuke but he kept his grip.

"Sa-" Naruto growled.

"Calm down, Naruto. You're okay, I'm here now." Sasuke said calmly but firmly. Naruto growled as the second tail started to disappear. Sasuke let go of one of Naruto's arms to cup his face. "That's it, just calm down." Naruto still tried to intimidate him by growling and flipping his tails around but Sasuke held his ground. "Naruto." Sasuke said calmly as he stoked Naruto's cheek. The third tail started disappearing. Naruto was shaking by the time he had one tail left.

"Sasuke, they were going to kill me. I had to protect myself." Naruto started crying. Sasuke held Naruto's face in both of his hands.

"I know, Naruto. I know. You did good." Sasuke said stroking his cheeks.

"It was scary, Sasuke." Naruto cried gripping on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke hissed as sharp claws dug into his skin. "They were gonna kill me and I had to stop them." Naruto started shaking as the second tail started coming back.

"It's okay, Naruto. You're safe now. Calm down." Sasuke said comfortingly as his sharingan started spinning lazily. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's arms and shoulders trying to calm himself. Sasuke felt like his body was on fire from the pain of the fox's chakra burning him and Naruto clawing at him but he knew he couldn't let go. "Just calm down, Naruto. No one is going to hurt you anymore." The second tail disappeared.

"Sasuke, I was scared you wouldn't find me." Naruto said as the fox's chakra started to slowly disappear.

"But I did." Sasuke told him. Naruto nodded as the chakra surrounding him disappeared.

"I was scared I wouldn't get to tell you that I," Naruto started shakily but passed out before he could finish. Sasuke quickly grabbed him before he fell and gently placed him on the ground. He smiled knowing what Naruto was going to say. Sasuke put up a barrier around them and sat on the ground next to Naruto. He pulled out a small scroll and wrote a note on it and then summoned one of his snakes.

"Take this back to Tsunade in Konoha as fast as you can." Sasuke said handing the snake the scroll. The snake nodded and slithered off. Sasuke looked at the gashes in his arms and winced. "Guess it's good I learned a bit of healing jutsu from Kabuto." He muttered to himself forcing chakra into his hands. When they started glowing green he held them over his arms and felt the tissue reconnecting. It was a strange sensation to feel, it tingled and tickled slightly except it also disturbed you because you thought about what was really happening and it was kind of just gross. When his sharingan started flickering Sasuke stopped.

_'I have to save enough chakra for my sharingan incase the Kyuubi comes back.'_ Sasuke told himself as he examined his only halfway healed wounds. He reached in his pouch and pulled out some medicine to put over the wounds to prevent infection. Sasuke then looked at Naruto. _'He looks burnt. And he's really warm.'_ Sasuke thought. Then inner Sasuke smirked mischievously. _'I might have to take off his jacket and shirt just to help him cool down a bit.'_

"It can't be helped. It's for his own good." Outer Sasuke nodded in agreement. He gently pulled Naruto into a sitting position and pulled off his jacket. He folded it nicely and set it on the ground. Then he pulled of Naruto's shirt and used all of his willpower to keep the blush down because Uchihas don't blush. Not that there would be anyone around to see him but it was still the principle of the matter. Gently he lowered Naruto back to the ground and put the jacket under Naruto's head like a pillow. He then took Naruto's shirt and cut it into strips. "You're the one who did this to me, Dobe, you owe me." Sasuke said to the unconscious Naruto as he started wrapping the fabric scraps around his wounds. He then leaned against a nearby tree and watched Naruto. Naruto looked uneasy so Sasuke picked him up and went back to the tree he was leaning against. He set Naruto on the ground and let Naruto's head rest in his lap while he stroked Naruto's hair and rubbed his back. Sasuke forced himself to stay awake even though he knew it would take his summoned snake two days to get back to the village and then the ninja another two days to reach them. Naruto slept the whole time not that Sasuke minded, he knew it would take a lot out of Naruto to first use the Kyuubi's power. But then to force it all back under control? Sasuke would be surprised if Naruto woke up for the next month.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice broke Sasuke out of his daze. Sasuke looked up to see about eight figured headed towards them. He smiled with relief. He let the barrier around them fall and then passed out.

NO ONE DIES IN THIS FIC DON'T WORRY! i've written a few fics where someone dies and don't worry no one dies. well, excpt for the kidnapper guys, but that doesn't really count.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 for your reading enjoyment. DON'T OWN. YAOI. ETC.

* * *

"Glad to see you're awake." Tsunade said as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke took in the sterile white room and the looked at Tsunade.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's next door. You two were in pretty bad shape when the team found you." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded. "You were burned pretty badly from your elbows down and had nasty gashed on your arms and back. Sakura said you appeared to have tried to heal them. Your chakra level was dangerously low though. Naruto was burnt up pretty bad, and mostly unresponsive." Sasuke nodded again knowing Tsunade was really asking for a report on what had happened.

"I felt the Kyuubi's chakra and went looking for it. When I found Naruto he had four tails. I used my sharingan to keep him under control while he calmed himself. When he was down to one tail he told me that they were going to kill him so he had to protect himself. I'm assuming that means he killed his captors. When they Kyuubi's chakra was under control Naruto passed out. While I was trying to calm him, the Kyuubi's chakra burned me where I was holding onto him and he was clawing at my arms and shoulders. That's all I know. After Naruto passed out I set up a barrier around us and sent one of my summoning snakes to you." Sasuke said.

"Did you look into the hide out at all?" Tsunade asked.

"No, ma'am. I didn't think it would be safe to leave Naruto in the woods while I investigated. However, while I was there no one came in or out of the hideout." Sasuke said. Tsunade nodded.

"And Naruto said nothing about what happened to him while he was in there?" Tsunade said.

"He said he was really scared and that they were going to kill him. He seemed to get very upset by it because one of his tails started growing back but I calmed him back down before it fully formed." Sasuke said. Tsunade nodded again.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"Can I go see Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not awake." Tsunade told him. Sasuke smiled.

"I don't care. I just want to see him to show myself he's really okay." Sasuke said. Tsunade smiled and nodded. After she left the room Sasuke got up and slowly made his way next door to Naruto's room. He found Sakura sitting on the bed, holding Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked seeing the teen enter the room.

"How's he doing?" Sasuke asked slowly walking towards the bed.

"He's unconscious, but other than that he's perfectly fine." Sakura said standing up and helping Sasuke to the bed. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore and tired, but I'll be fine by tomorrow." Sasuke told her. Sakura smiled.

"Naruto always says that too." Sakura said.

"You know when he wakes up he'll be just fine." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but I still worry about him." Sakura sighed. Sasuke smiled and took her hand as a sign of comfort. "I should probably get going. My shift starts in ten minutes." Sakura said standing up after they sat there for a minute or so.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded.

"By, Sasuke. I'll come back to check on you when my shift is over." She smiled as she left the room. Sasuke stayed in Naruto's room all night. He started feeling somewhat drowsy and laid down next to Naruto and fell asleep.

"Sasuke?" A soft voice asked. Sasuke opened his eyes to see confused, sleepy blue eyes looking at him Sasuke smiled.

"Hey, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"You came looking for me." Naruto said softly, still too tried to speak much louder. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. I figured I should return the favor. Although a month and a half probably doesn't make up for six years." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly.

"Not at all." He said.

"Hopefully I won't have to make up the other five years and ten and a half months the same way." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks for saving me, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said brushing some of Naruto's hair out of his face. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Just really tried." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Get some rest then." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and easily fell back asleep. Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Naruto before getting up. He found Sakura in the hallway. "Hey, um, Naruto woke up for a bout two minutes a little while ago. He's still pretty exhausted but he should be back to full health tomorrow or the next day. I know Tsunade is wanting a report from him when he wakes up." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"I'll go tell her right away." She said.

"I'm going home to get a shower and a new pair of clothes. Can you ask one of the nurses to keep an eye on Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll do it personally." Sakura smiled at him.

"Weren't you going to tell Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll get a nurse to do it." Sakura shrugged. Sasuke nodded and left. He made it home and took a long, hot shower and got changed. He decided it would also probably be a good idea to eat something. By the time he had done all of that, he was really tried again.

_'I'll just take a little nap and then go back to the hospital. It's okay, Sakura is taking care of Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought as he sat down on his couch and started falling asleep.

holy crap this is short. sorry but i cut it off here because next chapter is kind of long.


	7. Chapter 7

So this chapter actualy wasn't as long as i had hoped. but whatevs. LEMON in this chapter. anothe roverdose of fluffiness and sarcasm. enjoy

* * *

Unfortunately 'a little nap' turned into 12 hours. _'FUCK!'_ Sasuke thought as he ran out of his house towards the hospital. He made it to Naruto's room when he heard people talking on the other side of the doorway.

"They started torturing me and Kyuubi kept healing me. Somehow the thing they put me in still let a bit of Kyuubi's chakra flow, but I didn't want to use his power because I usually get out of control when I do. The guys that had kidnapped me of course enjoyed that they could torture me all they wanted and Kyuubi would heal me so I told Kyuubi to stop in hopes that they guys would stop torturing me. But then they only did it more. Finally they said they were going to kill me. I lost control and Kyuubi broke free and killed all of them. Then Sasuke found me and he forced me to calm down. Then I passed out and woke up here." Naruto said. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he listened.

"But they didn't tell you why they captured you?" Tsunade asked.

"No, they did. They said that they had heard about the wealth of the village and wanted the money. I just happened to be the first leaf shinobi that they found." Naruto said. Sasuke's fist clenched. He had wanted them to send someone else instead of Naruto. As much as it pained him to think of all the bad things they had done to Naruto he knew that Naruto was the only person in the village that could have survived it. His stomach clenched at the thought of one of the genin or chunin ninja being captured like that. Naruto was a jonin and he only survived because of the Kyuubi. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called. Sasuke stepped into the room and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I fell asleep." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled.

"So that's all then?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"That's all that I know. From what I saw it was just a few rogue ninja and not a village or large organization." Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, you just get some rest and take it easy for a few days." Tsunade said standing up. "I'm gonna go sign your release papers and Sasuke can take you home." Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

"Come on, Dobe. Lets get you home." Sasuke said while helping Naruto to his feet. Naruto smiled and nodded. This time instead of just dropping Naruto off at his apartment building, Sasuke walked with Naruto up to his apartment.

"Come in." Naruto said as he opened his door. It wasn't a request and Sasuke knew it. He followed the boy into the dark apartment. As soon as the door was shut both of the teens grabbed each other and pressed their lips against the other's in a desperate but passionate kiss.

_'Hell yes! We are alone in his apartment FINALLY!'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Oh Kami. We're finally alone in my apartment.'_ Naruto thought. Without even looking at each other or saying anything they began stripping the other of his clothes.

_'I'm going to screw his freaking brains out. God he looks so delicious.'_ Sasuke thought looking Naruto's naked body over.

_'Oh my god I can't wait to have that thing inside me! Sasuke is absolutely gorgeous.'_ Naruto thought as he looked over the equally naked Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto in for another hard kiss and shoved him against the wall. Naruto felt himself being lifted as Sasuke pushed him more into the wall.

"Sas, Kami, Sasuke. The bed is over there." Naruto said.

"Can't wait for the bed, Naruto. I need you now." Sasuke said lowering his head to suck on Naruto's neck as he pulled Naruto's legs around his waist.

"But, Sasuke what about lube?" Naruto asked.

"Spit works fine." Sasuke mumbled pulling back from Naruto to spit into his hand. Naruto grimaced as Sasuke rubbed his spit onto his member.

"Sasuke, that's disgusting." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"We've already made out, Naruto. You already have my spit in you." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Fine. Just hurry up." Naruto said. Sasuke made sure to at least somewhat prepare Naruto before thrusting up into him. "Holy fucking shit, Sasuke." Naruto screamed out. Sasuke smirked knowing he hit Naruto's prostate the first time. Naruto started sucking on Sasuke's neck.

"You're not a virgin are you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You're not either." Naruto told him.

"Who was your first?" Sasuke asked slightly curious while he leaned down to lick Naruto's chest.

"Gaara? We were drunk and got dared to make out and then I kind of went crazy after that." Naruto moaned out as Sasuke kept thrusting. "Who was yours?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke said going back to sucking on Naruto's chest. Naruto laughed a little but it turned into a heated groan as Sasuke rammed his prostate.

"I knew that perverted snake tried to get into your pants." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a particularly hard thrust and bit Naruto's nipple.

"He never touched me." Sasuke said. Naruto hit his head against the wall as he let out a moan.

"Then who was it?" Naruto asked.

"Someone Orochimaru hired for me." Sasuke said. Naurto laughed. "What's so funny?" Sasuke growled trusting into him hard. Naruto groaned and smiled.

"Nothing. Just the idea of you, Sasuke Uchiha, having to hire someone for sex. I figured people just rip their clothes off and ask you to take them right there on the street." Naruto smiled and panted heavily. He leaned down to lick and suck Sasuke's neck and jaw.

_'Damn it I knew I could have fucking him in the street.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, it was kind of like that. Guess I shouldn't have said Orochimaru hired them. It was a guy Orochimaru brought back for me. He told the guy who I was and he immediately agreed." Sasuke said. Naruto gripped on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sa-, Sasuke, I think." Naruto panted. "Oh god, I'm gonna. Kami." He panted as he leaned forward to bit Sasuke's shoulder.

"Kami, Naruto." Sasuke groaned. "Ah, Naruto." He said as he released in Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned against Sasuke's shoulder as he exploded on their chests and stomachs. Sasuke somehow managed to carry Naruto to the bed and tried really hard to stay connected as he laid them down. He needed to stay in Naruto just for a few more minutes just to remind himself that it was real. He laid on his back with Naruto laying on top of his chest. "When I thought they were going to kill me the only thing at went through my head was that I wasn't going to get to tell you how much I loved you." Naruto said shakily as he tried to slow his breathing. Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto pressed into Sasuke's chest.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and they fell asleep. It was the next week that Naruto found himself once again on the hokage monument. But this time he was on a picnic with Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably not capable of thinking." Sasuke smirked. Naruto stuck his tongue out and Sasuke kissed him. "You know I love you, Dobe."

"I guess I mess up though." Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I said I wasn't going to confess. Now you'll just leave when you get bored of this place." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Naruto you are the number one unpredictable knuckleheaded hyperactive ninja. With you as my lover I don't think I'll ever get bored." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled and kissed him. They started eating in a comfortable silence.

"It was a shadow clone." Naruto said out of the blue. Sasuke looked up at him.

"What?" He asked very confused.

"That day when you were released from the prison and I beat you to the training field." Naruto said looking over at Sasuke. "I sent a shadow clone to the prison to pick you up. And then I waited for you at the training grounds."

"How did you know that we would end up fighting?" Sasuke asked.

"Because everything has changed but nothing is different. You're still the same bastard and I'm still the same badass." Naruto smiled.

"You're a badass?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto glared at him. "Fine, you're a badass." Sasuke said raising his hands in defense. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I know it's been driving you crazy. Somewhere in the back of you're mind it's gnawing at you because you're still the brooding, self centered, control freak, arrogant, ice princess you always were and you couldn't figure out how I did it." Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah, and you're still the loud, obnoxious, cocky, idiot." Sasuke glared half heartedly.

"Teme." Naruto growled before pouncing Sasuke.

"Is that all you got, dobe?" Sasuke joked as he and Naruto started wrestling playfully. Yes, everything had changed but it was still the same between them and they hoped that that would never change. THE END.

PLEASE!! if you fav this fic please please PLEASE give me a review. please?


End file.
